Livin' da vida loca
by Chase.M206
Summary: After a cowardly mistake, Santana loses her girl and can't seem to cope. So in desperate attempts to win her back, Santana serenades Rachel with a song she feels fits her to a T. Will our favourite Latina succeed? Does she gain more then she expected?


**Title: **livin' la vida loca

**Rating: **M for language and themes of a sexual nature.**  
**

**Pairing: **Santana/Rachel, Quinn/Brittany. Mentions of Tina/Artie, Rachel/Puck/Santana, Quinn/Matt/Brittany**  
**

**Spoilers: **None. Set after Regionals.**  
**

**Summary: **Santana's lost her girl because of one cowardly mistake, now she serenades her in hopes of getting her back.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I acknowledge that I own nothing, just the plot for this story. If I did...Mark Salling would be shirtless all the time, oh and with Rachel.

**Note:** This is my first ever fic, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I honestly have no idea where it came from, the idea just sprung itself on me and wouldn't go. So of course, I caved and risked it by posting it on here. Let me know what you all think, I may post more.

* * *

"Ok guys, settle down." William Shuester said clapping his hands loudly to gain every ones attention, "Santana, you said that you've been working on something for us?" Mr Schue smiled encouragingly at the female who was sat on her own at the back of the class.

"Er..yeah." Santana replied nervously as she made her way to the front of the class, glaring at those sending her weird looks.

"Would you guys quit staring at me like I've got three fucking heads!" she snapped at the group, taking pleasure when she saw them shrink back in fear of her. _Damn straight, they know not to fuck with me._

"Language Santana," Mr Schue said in a warning tone, "Anyway, why don't you explain to us what this song means to you?"

"Ok..basically I was going through some of my childhood C.D's the other day, and then I came across this song...you all know that I'm dating someone and have been for the past seven or so months, you just don't know who, because I've been childish and been hiding my relationship out of fear what it would it would do to my reputation..." Santana trailed off as she sucked in a deep breath, "I've now realised just how fucking stupid I've been, sorry Mr Schue, and I want to put it right." she finished, nervously looking around the room avoiding all the stares.

"What your not aware of is that the person that I am dating is in fact a member of Glee. So baby, you know who you are, I chose this song because it's you to a T and fuck, I miss you so much baby...please, consider having me back?" Santana breathed out, shocking the other members.

_Oh my Gucci, it's one of our own?_

_Oh my god who do you think it is?_

_Mercedes don't use the Lords name in vain! But right? I'll bet it's Puck._

_Sorry Quinn._

_It can't be Puck my darlings, he's been all over Rachel this week._

_Your right Kurt...so who do you think it is? Matt? _

_Na, I don't think Matt we'll be able to handle Santana. Girls scary._

Santana clenched her fist and fought the urge to go over and slap some sense into Wheezy, Reject and Kurt. (yeah, she kinda liked Kurt)

"Maybe if you stopped fucking gossiping and shut your traps for a second you might find out!" Santana snarled as she took position.

Needless to stay, the trio immediately quietened as music began. Santana took a breath, and then began to sing the all to familiar song.

She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night.

_"But San, why not?" she pouted._

_"Because babe, as much as the idea sounds tempting, and believe me I'd love to see some serious shit done to Mercedes, but it's a load of bollaxe. And fuck, it's a waste of money too. Why can't we just knock some sense into her old fashion way?" Santana smirked, showing her fists._

_"Oh my God, you're so hot San. Why don't you come get in bed? There's something I wanted to try..."_

_"You've been reading the Karma Sutra again haven't you?" Santana sighed, though clearly turned on, receiving only a nod in reply._

_"Fuck, you and your addictions." Santana mocked complained as she made her way over to her bed_ _smirking_.

_How did she ever get so lucky? Fuck she was falling, and fast._

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

_"But San, why not?" she pouted._

_"Because babe, A- your fucking crazy, B-it's a fucking storm out there, C- your not thinking straight, you've had too much to drink, we both have and D- I don't feel like it." Santana sighed as she knocked back the rest of her Scotch._

_"Which is exactly why we should do it. Lifes too short San, on today of all days you should understand that. So what if we've had one too many to drink babe? Don't you feel excited? turned on?...I know I sure do..." she smirked as she trailed off, already undressing._

_But she was right. Today they had buried Santana's Auntie Layla, who had died aged 28 in a car accident. Life was too short, and fuck her girl was hot as hell and now stood naked before her, teasing her, tempting her...Pus how hot would it be to fuck in a thunderstorm? She immediately felt better._

_"You know what baby? your right. Lets do this shit!" Santana grinned as she too began to strip._

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.

_"But San, why not?" she pouted._

_"Because babe, you've tired me out. And as much as I want to fuck you again, and fuck do I, I can't...you've wore me out." Santana giggled from her spot on her large bed, staring across at her girl who was fiddling around with Santana's make-up._

_"Ok, but you so got to make it up to me when you can!" she winked, letting out a triumph 'aha'._

_"What you doing babe?" Santana quizzed sleepily, her eyed lids getting heavier by the second._

_"Just borrowing your lipstick; I want to mark my girl, is that okay with you?" she said as she slowly walked over and crawled on to Santana's bed, a wicked gleam in her eyes. And then Santana noticed the crimson red lipstick, and fuck it looked so hot on her. And the possessive talk..._

_"Fuck this, come here now!" Santana ordered, pulling her into a passionate kiss, feeling very much awake right now...wait._

_"You little Devil! You planned this didn't you?" Santana accused, though a smirk was tugging at her lips._

_"Did it work?" she said, trailing soft butterfly kisses all down Santana's neck._

_"Fuck yes it did." Santana moaned out._

Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane.

_"But San, why not?" she pouted._

_"Because babe, I feel like shit and if I go out in the sun, I swear my eyes will burn and I'll be blinded and then I'll probably throw up and then you'll have to look after me for the rest of the week." Santana muttered groggily from under the duvet, her head throbbing._

_"But we've only got a couple of days left in New York and there's so much to see and you've been in bed for like 14 hours!" she protested from the edge of the bed, fully dressed and wide awake.  
_

_"It's your fault for making me drink all the fucking champagne last night. The French Champagne that might I add cost £280 a bottle!" Santana grunted._

_"So? It's the best, and I deserve the best; we deserve the best. Plus it's not like it's going to make a dent in any of our bank accounts, not to mention that we're in New York City! New York Santana, New York! Please baby? I'll do anything..."she said seductively, running a hand up Santana's thigh._

_"Well then I suggets you go run a shower for both of us." Santana caved, letting out a soft moan. She had to have her...right fucking now._

_"Yay! Thank you so much baby; your the best girlfriend ever! I'll see you in the shower." she winked as she headed to the bathroom._

_What had she become? Her, Santana Lopez, was fucking whipped. Life would never be the same...but fuck it was worth it, it was so, so, so worth it.  
_

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.

_"But San, why not?" she pouted._

_"Because babe, the red looks so much better on you and you know it." Santana said tossing the pink lipstick in the bin and handing her the red one, the one that Santana found so fucking hot on her, the one that had Santana all aroused every time she saw it on those perfect lips._

_"I thought so too." she grinned wickedly as she applied the crimson make-up to her lips, blowing a kiss to Santana as she finished._

_"Fuck you make me so hot...get your fine ass over here now." Santana ordered, licking her lips as she made her way over Santana slowly, peeling her clothes off on her way. When she finally reached Santana, she was clad in only lacy black underwear and blood red heels._

_"You know I did that on purpose right?" she said as she pushed Santana back on the bed, crawling on top of her._

_"hmm?" Santana moaned, unable to make a coherent sentence whilst she was sucking on her neck._

_"I knew you'd never agree to having a quickie because we got to meet your parents at the restaurant, so I had to do something about it."_

_Santana, who was now stripped to her underwear, flipped her over and pinned her down the to bed._

_"I know you did you little Devil, I didn't expect any less.." Santana grinned as she ran her hands over her body._

_She, in response, pulled Santana down to her, crashing their mouths together._

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

_"But San, why not?" she pouted._

_"Because babe, you know what happened last time we stripped and went pouncing around in the rain naked; half of the neighbours saw us and told my parents, not to mention we almost got struck by lightening!" Santana reminded her, thought she couldn't help but be turned on at the idea_._ Last time..._

_"But don't you remember how exciting it was? Both of our bodies naked and bare for the world to see, rain drops gliding down all over our bodies, hair soaked and stuck to our faces, the fear of getting caught..." she trailed of with a wicked smile, knowing what she was doing to Santana._

_Santana moaned loudly and clamped her legs together, squirming in her seat, trying desperately to stick to her guns, "Go on..."_

_"Our naked bodies glistening because of the rain, covered in mud from rolling around on the floor, leafs stuck in our hair. The adrenaline that rushed through our veins every time a car drove by, our shallow breathing, all hot and heavy...the shower we had afterwards." she smirked._

_"This time we'll just have to not get caught, and pray that lightening doesn't strike us." she finished off, arching an eyebrow at Santana._

_And fuck, she had Santana right where she wanted her; and she fucking knew it too._

_"Get your fucking clothes off now!" Santana barked loudly already pulling all the items off her body, licking her lips as she did as told._

_Half an hour later, the girls collapsed and rolled on to their backs. Both girls panting heavily, their bodies all slimy with wet mud, their hair all matted and sticking out in every direction. Hands clasped together as they gazed into each others eyes, the rain splashing off of their very naked bodies...coming down off the ultimate high._

_"That was the hottest sex, ever!" Santana breathed out._

_"And we didn't get caught or struck by lightening." she agreed, teasing Santana._

_"Fuck, I love you. I love you so fucking much." Santana blurted, not being able to help herself._

_"I love you too, so much it fucking hurts sometimes." she gasped out, pouncing on Santana and crashing their mouths together._

_"You ready for round two baby?" Santana purred, her hands already going to her girls breast as she began pinching at her hardened nipples._

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.

Santana finished singing, tears streaming down her face as she recalled all their cherished memories. The group erupted into loud applause's, some even whistling loudly. But Santana didn't feel a thing from their praise, all she wanted was for _her _to look at she didn't, she just sat at the back looking at Santana, tears also streaming down her face, paining Santana at the site.

"I'm sorry," Santana began her voice hoarse from crying, "Fuck, I'm so fucking sorry. I should have said yes when you wanted to go public, anyone would be fucking proud to have you on their arm, but I was a coward and I couldn't; I was scared of my reputation. But none of that matters now, and it's took me these past 3 days without you to realise that. I don't give two fucks what people think of us, their opinions don't matter."

"I don't give two fucks if I get a slushy facial for the rest of my time at this shitty school, if people laugh at me everytime I walk down the hallway with you, none of that matters because in 7 months _we'll _be leaving this shitty school and cowtown behind us. And the stupid fucks that go here, we'll be off to New York going places whilst their stuck here being Lima losers for the rest of their sorry life's. I want to go public, hell I'll climb onto the school roof and shout it at the top of my lungs how much I fucking love you, just please, don't walk away. We belong together, you and I both know it. And I know that being away from each other these past few days hurts you as much as it fucking hurts me!" Santana was full on sobbing now, her speech shocking everyone and making them off the more curious.

They all wanted to look back and see who she was looking at, but no one could take their eyes off the distressed Latina. To shocked at the sight.

"Please baby, please, don't give up on us. I don't know if I'll ever survive if you do." Santana whispered, though loud enough for the group to hear.

Then suddenly, _she_ got up and ran towards Santana, throwing herself at her, knocking them both to floor as she did so. Both girls automatically wrapping their arms around one another, breathing in each others scent, sobbing loudly and declaring their love for one another loud enough or everyone to hear, and none of them giving two fucks what anyone thought about it.

"Fuck Rach, it feels so good having you back in my arms, I'm so sorry for everything. I swear I will never make you feel this way ever again!"

"No San, I'm sorry; I over-reacted like I always do! I should of understood, but none of that matters now. All that matters is that it's over and done with, in the past, and we're back how we should be." Rachel cried as she and Santana got up from the floor, clutching to one another. As soon as they were stood, both girls tangled their arms around one another and kissed passionately, ignoring all the comments being made.

"It's Rachel that your in love with?" Mercedes boomed disbelievingly.

"This is why you wouldn't take a ride with the Puckerone Berry?" Puck shouted, loving the site and saving it for his 'spank bank'.

"You two? Oh my Dolce and Gabanna; Finally, I'm not the only gay in Glee!" Kurt squealed.

"That is the hottest thing I've ever seen." Mike said to no one in particular.

"Amen to that brother, the two hottest girls in Glee macking on each other, hell yes!" Matt agreed, staring at Rachel and Santana.

"This is better then the stuff in magazines." Artie added, not caring about the slap on the arm he got from Tina, who was just smiling at the girls.

"Mail man, mail man, mail man." Finn chanted as he squirmed in his seat awkwardly, not able to take his eyes off the girls.

"Quinn does that mean we can go public now?" Brittany grinned from her seat next to said girl, a blushing Mr Schue quietly slipping out of the room.

"Yes and we should start now." A very hot and bothered Quinn said, pulling Brittany in for a kiss.

"OMG you two as well? we should start a gayvention; look out McKinley, homophobia is on the rise and ready for domination!" Kurt said fanning himself as Rachel and Santana pulled back for air before diving into another kiss.

"Boys we have no hope." Mike spoke a loud, his head turning from Rachel and Santana to Quinn and Brittany and so on.

"I know dude, the four hottest girls in Glee, hell in the whole school, are lesbians." Matt said dramatically staring at both couples.

"So which of you are gonna let the Puckster get in on the action first?" Puck smirked hopefully.

"Amen to that Puck!" Matt agreed, surprising everyone with his sudden boldness.

"Fuck would you all just shut the fuck up for two seconds!" Santana shouted immediately silencing everyone, entwining her fingers with Rachel.

"You and Britt?" Santana said to Quinn suddenly grinning, receving a nod in reply from both girls, "How long?" she asked, happy for her friends.

"About 6 months." Quinn blushed ducking her head while Brittany just grinned proudly, her hand around Quinn's waist.

"Only a month less then me San and I! Oh my god, this is great! We can double date and everything now!" Rachel rambled happily.

"We can go to the park, and to the pool, oh and we can have sleepovers and everything!" Brittany chirped in agreement.

"Are you girls trying to kill us men while we're down?" Puck grumbled, he really wanted in Berry's panties...

"Why are you punishing us?" Matt said dramatically, agreeing with Puck. He was really starting to grow a soft spot for Quinn...and Brittany.

"I should have guessed it was diva, the song was about crazy." Mercedes huffed.

"San, see I told you we should have used Voodoo! Why didn't you let me?" Rachel said glaring at Mercedes, making everyone curious.

"You don't want to know, like I said; the song fit her to a T. But that's a story for another day, meanwhile..." Santana said shaking her head before she and Rachel began whispering to one another quietly, looking over at Quinn and Brittany, talking with their eyes and nodding occasionally.

"Sleep over at mine tonight girls, my parents are away for the rest of the week?" Santana spoke to Brittany and Quinn. The two blonde's looked at each other and whispered amongst themselves before grinning and heading over to the two brunettes and heading to the door.

A chorus of moans could be heard, two louder than others, before all four girls stopped and looked over their shoulders.

"You coming Puck?" Rachel spoke softly and seductively, Santana just smirking, excitement shining her eyes.

Puck couldn't believe it, of course he wanted in on the action, but fuck they were seriously agreeing to it? He didn't need to hear more, he almost tripped over his own feet as he hurried over to the two brunettes, standing in the middle of them and wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders as they both wrapped an arm around his waist, their hands joining.

"Matt, are you?" Quinn spoke much like Rachel had while Brittany let go Quinns hand and left a gap for him.

Matt, just like Puck, could not believe his luck and he too almost tripped over his own feet as he headed towards the two blonde's, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders much like Puck had.

* * *

Thank you all for reading, don't be shy-review and let me know what you think. So towards the end, my story practically came to life and started writing it's self. I know I may have went slightly over bored with the R/P/S & Q/M/B suggestions, but I couldn't help myself. Depending on how well this one-shot does, I may write a sequel.


End file.
